Long Lost Love Found
by LonglostGilmore94
Summary: Alternate universe to "Allegiance" where they actually talk about the doppelganger Picard and how Beverly accepted a date with that Picard and the original Picard also after he came back.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a fanfiction before so please bear with me through this and all comments are appreciated. This particular fanfiction will be about what happens after the episode "Allegiance" of Next Generation. In this episode Picard is kidnapped and while he is gone a Duplicate takes his place onboard the Enterprise-D. This other Picard starts a romance with Beverly and they never really get into what was said after the real Picard came back. This is an alternate universe because the way I want to take it is not what the writers had in mind. They would not touch on the concept until around season 7 during the episode "Attached". **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Star Trek the only thing I stake claim to is the idea for this story. (Sorry if it has been done before but I really didn't know and if so please tell me.) **

Picard had just gotten back from the alien ship and was glad to have some freedom again. According to Star fleet regulations he must go see the counselor before he can be cleared for duty. As he was walking to Troi's office he ran into Beverly.

"Oh Captain… sorry… um… where are you going?" Clearly flustered she stuttered her way through that one sentence. She wasn't planning on telling him about her "date" with the doppelganger, but with the way this encounter is going she may not have a choice.

"To Counselor Troi's office to be cleared for duty. And you?" Noticing the uneasiness she had he decided to wait to ask about her encounter with the doppelganger. He was rather curious about how his best friend did not notice the difference in the other Picard. She was the one he would have guessed to figure it out first. They have known each other for over 15 years.

"Oh… well… Just to my quarters… to get some sleep… long day and all." It was 0700. Beverly almost literally ran away leaving Picard in her wake.

As Picard was going through the motions with Deanna all he could think about was Beverly's reaction to him. _What had happened with the doppelganger? Why was she so timid and nervous?_ Both good questions yet he had no answers. After he was done and was ordered to have 2 days of leave as per regulation, so he decided to go see Beverly.

Beverly was sitting in her quarters thinking. Just thinking. Not really about anything and then about everything. She was startled when she heard the chime. Without thinking she said "Come in" then immediately regretted it, knowing full well who was on the other side.

"Hello Captain"

"I am officially off duty for the next 2 days, so please call me Jean-luc"

"So what are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking."

"Well I noticed that you seemed to run off after seeing me earlier and I wanted to know why my dearest friend is so skittish around me."

_This is it you have to tell him. You can't keep this up. If he feels the same way then I will be the happiest woman in the universe. If not then we can just go back to being friends. _"To tell you the truth, it's a long story so you might want to sit down."

Puzzled Jean-Luc sits down on the end of her couch and listened as she explained something he thought he would never hear.

"When the other Jean-Luc was here, well he asked me on a date. I accepted because, this is so ridiculous."

"Just say is Beverly it can't be that bad."

"It's not bad really but more embarrassing. See I have wanted you to further our relationship to something more than friends for some time. I just haven't known how to say it."

"Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Yes please."

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you to do the same thing. I always thought that if I made an advancement, you might pull away or worse stop speaking to me. I didn't want to go fast because I didn't know how you felt."

They just stared at each other not sure of how to proceed. Until finally Beverly got up and went over to his side of the couch. "I don't want to wait anymore."

She leans in and kisses him. As lips touch everything just melts away. It seems that all of the pent up sexual frustration is breaking through. Jean-Luc eases her onto her back on the couch; hovering over her, everything is right. He is holding the woman he loves for the first time and it feels great. Beverly had similar feelings, she had wanted this for so long it's hard to pinpoint when she started having these feelings for him. And now that she knows she is never letting him go. It may get bad at times but she knows that what they have is something real. After all they both hesitated in taking that leap into the relationship for fear of losing something good. That proves that they care enough to take the other's feelings into perspective.

Love is the one word to describe their relationship and this is real.

"We have to stop before this goes too far." Jean-Luc said as he tries to back off of Beverly but she holds him to her tight.

"Why? This is what we both want. Why not just let it happen?" She was adamant in her kisses to get him to comply. Sadly it failed. He got up and walked to the other side of the room so as to not be tempted.

"I agree this is what we both want but taking it fast will not help to have a stable relationship. And I for one would rather have a slow stable relationship with you than have a fast flame that will go out."

"We don't know that that would happen. We do know however that we love each other so why not take that love to the next level?"

She walked toward him and starts to hug him from behind while kissing his neck. He is tempted to give in but ultimately doesn't.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"Good I will pick you up at 20 hundred hours. Goodnight." He quickly leaves in order to not get tempted again.

The next day was agonizing. All Picard could think about was his date with Beverly. When he was on the holodeck preparing he hadn't noticed how anxious he was. When it was 14 hundred everything was set and it was perfect.

Beverly had similar distractions. Every time someone came through the door she desperately wanted it to be Jean-Luc. She was so preoccupied that Alyssa Ogawa had to ask if she was alright. She was so embarrassed that she stayed in her office the rest of her shift. After her shift was over she went back to her quarters and started to get ready for her date with Picard.

Jean-Luc was in a similar situation. Taking a sonic shower he was contemplating if everything was going to be to her liking. This was his chance to finally have the one he loves and he wanted everything to go perfectly. Beverly was the one, he knew this for a long time and even though it hurt him to keep his distance he knew he had to, for her happiness. When she was with Odan it broke his heart for her to confide in him. After his shower he put on his best cloths and went to the holodeck to get everything set up.

Beverly on the other hand was having trouble picking out her perfect outfit. _Should I wear the green dress that highlights my red hair or the blue dress that brings out my eyes? Ouuu or maybe I should wear the red dress that highlights my every curve. Wait what is the décor for this evening? Huh, I don't even know._

"Crusher to Picard."

"Go ahead Beverly"

"What should I wear tonight? You never did tell me."

"Oh sorry. Wear something comfortable yet still formal. I have some surprises in store for tonight. Picard out."

Thoroughly confused she decided to go with the blue dress that clung to her torso and flared out at the waist to make a nice knee length dress. It was formal and comfortable so she hoped that it would be acceptable. _I wonder what it is going to be like tonight._

As it got closer to 20 hundred hours each of them grew more nervous.

Now it was time, the moment they have been waiting for. As Picard stood outside Beverly's Quarters he was overcome with a sense of joy. At this point he knew that everything was going to be alright, that he and Beverly were meant to be with each other. He rang the chime and waited for the night to begin. The door opened and it showed a beautiful Beverly in the blue dress he hoped that she would ware.

"Shall we go?" holding out his arm to her.

"Yes we shall."

And so they went on their way to the holodeck for the date that they have both been waiting for.

**Hope you like my first attempt comments are appreciated and I hope that everyone tells me what they think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they walked arm in arm they got approving looks from the crew. They didn't know it but the crew new that this was coming for a long time.

Walking through the holodeck doors Beverly was amazed at the detail and work Picard had put into this evening. It was a table outside with the stars glistening brightly above in the sky. The table was set with a royal blue tablecloth and wine glasses trimmed with silver. There was soft jazz music playing in the background the mood even more romantic. With the moon shining so brightly above you could see the refection in the lake next to the table.

"This is amazing…so beautiful." Beverly just kept looking at the magnificent sight.

"I'm glad you like it. I was actually hoping you would wear that dress it matches the décor perfectly."

"Have you seen my entire wardrobe? I might need to get new cloths so I can surprise you."

"Like you wardrobe just the way it is. Shall we?" he gestures to the table. As they sit down a waiter comes to greet them and ask them what they would like to drink.

"Can we get a bottle of Chateau Picard 2341.I heard that that was a good year."

"Excellent choice sir I will be right back." The waiter goes off to get the wine.

"Do you really want synthaohol. That stuff tastes odd not really like wine but not completely off either." Beverly asked thinking it was going to be replicated like everything usually is in the holodeck.

"No, this I put here before I went to get you. This is unfortunately the only thing that will not be replicated but I have been saving it for a special occasion and I think this is a very special occasion indeed."

"You really thought this through didn't you?"

"Of course only the best for you."

"Oh well, I feel flattered." She smiled brightly at him a smile that says this is exactly where I want to be.

"How was your shift today?" he said trying to keep the conversation going.

"It was alright I guess. No actually it was horrible. All I could think about was you and our date tonight. I messed up so many times that Alyssa had to ask if I was alright. Every time the doors opened I wished it would be you. So I stayed in my office for the rest of the day."

"I wanted to go to sickbay so badly just to see you. But I didn't want the crew to think that there was something wrong with their captain."

"Speaking of the crew what are we going to tell them?"

"Why not let them figure it out for themselves?"

"You know full well what would happen, we would be married and pregnant within a week."

"I suppose you're right, but what do we say?"

"Send out an announcement saying that we have started a relationship and that it will not have an effect on your performance as Captain. That seems to be the best way."

"Maybe we should think about this tomorrow, and write it together?"

"Sounds good to me." _That means that we will be together tomorrow morning._

The waiter came and took their orders. As they ate the conversation was light and once they were done eating they made their way to the lake. They walked around with their arms around each other content with the way the evening is going.

"Maybe we should go back to my quarters. It's getting late." She emphasized her point by kissing him with the promise of so much more.

"Alright, let's go. Computer end program."

The walk to her quarters was silent, not an uncomfortable silence but rather a silence that says 'I can't wait until we are on the other side of those doors.' Going up to the door Beverly put in her code and once they were in she was kissing Picard feverishly before the doors even closed.

She had many surprised for him tonight…..

**The Morning After**

She awoke with her head on his chest, he smelled wonderful even after last night. She would have to ask him how he did that someday, not today though. She looked at the chronometer and it said 07 hundred hours. She started to detangle herself from him, trying not to wake him but failing miserably. He pulled her to him as soon as he woke up and asked…

"Where are you going?" While rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"To the bathroom I'll be right back, go back to sleep."She got up and put on his shirt that he wore last night.

"You look good in my shirt."

"Thanks now go back to sleep."

Picard was defiant and stayed awake for her. He didn't want to miss a thing.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep." She started to crawl onto him over the covers.

"Sorry I just can't go to sleep without you now." He said with a saucy grin on his face,

"It's been one night there is no way you can possibly know that." She leaned in to kiss him and a curtain of red hair was covering their faces on both sides….

**Later that morning **

They sat there at the desk, both wanting to get this over with but not knowing how to do it exactly.

They contemplated different ways to phrase it but each time they get close it just doesn't sound right. They each had a way that they wanted to tell the crew but putting them together was the hard part. Picard wanted it to be plain and simple, just say they were in a relationship and be done. Beverly on the other hand wanted to be a little more telling, she wanted to say that it would not affect is performance as Captain and that they were happy in their decision. The letter eventually came to this

_Crewmen,_

_ This is Captain Picard, there are not many things that I feel are necessary to tell you but this is important. Doctor Crusher and I have recently started a relationship and any rumors you may have heard that go beyond that are false. I would appreciate it if everything would remain normal because this new development would not affect my performance as Captain. _

_ Captain Picard_

Send.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"I still would have rather them figure it out for themselves, or just not tell anyone at all."

"So are you ashamed of me is that it?" knowing full well what he meant but wanting to see him sweet a little.

"No of course not. It's just that you know that I don't like everyone to know my personal business and this is extremely personal."

"Yes I know but it has to be done. I have to go to my shift now so I will see you later in ten-forward?"

"I will see you there."

They kiss and she goes off to her shift which should be a lot better than yesterday.

**For those of you who are reading this and don't like the amount of fluff that is here I just want to tell you that it gets better. There will be some conflict and it is not going to be all fluff I promise. Read and Review please and thank you.**


End file.
